Séquelles
by bayas
Summary: Difficile de faire un résumé. Accident, séquelles, amitiés. Chapitre 5 en ligne. Non ce n'est pas un mirage.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Je sais, j'ai la suite de Doc à écrire mais ce soir j'ai l'inspiration pour cette nouvelle fic.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 1 -

_- Poussez vous ! Tirez vous de là !_

Il courait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, fendant la foule comme un sabre. Mais pourquoi donc il y avait autant de monde aujourd'hui ? Depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Beckett, il avait tout abandonné, les rapports étaient tombés à terre, la chaise les avait rejoint. Trois mois qu'il attendait cela, trois longs et terribles mois. Au début, il était resté auprès de lui, puis Beckett l'avait mis à la porte, il fallait qu'il continue à vivre, vivre avec sa culpabilité. Facile à dire, pas facile à faire. La routine s'était petit à petit installée, les missions avaient recommencé, mais il manquait quelqu'un. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'un de ses doigts. Téléporteur en vue. Un scientifique tente d'y entrer. Oh non. Pas question, priorité au chef militaire.

_- Ne montez pas dans ce téléporteur, je dois le prendre, c'est un ordre !_

Le scientifique se plaqua contre le mur et laissa passer Sheppard. Les portes se refermèrent.

**oOo**

_- Bloquez les portes !_

Deux soldats qui sortaient de l'infirmerie, obéirent à leur chef, ils avaient eu vent de la nouvelle. Sheppard entra en trombe et se dirigea vers la pièce amenagée spécialement pour le malade.

_- Carson ! Carson ! Où êtes vous ? Où est-il ?_

Mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais pressentiment.

_- Sheppard ! Calmez vous, vous allez faire peur à mes patients._

John l'attrapa par la blouse.

_- Où est-il ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'était réveillé !_

_- Oui, et je l'ai mis en soins intensifs. _

_- Je peux le voir ?_

_- Pas pour l'instant._

_- Ne me dites pas ça. Comment va t'il ?_

_- Après trois mois dans le coma, les séquelles sont nombreuses, je vais l'emmener passer un scanner cérébral. _

_- A t'il eu des réactions ? A t'il parlé ?_

_- Il ne peut pas parler, à cause du respirateur. Et d'après les premiers examens il a des séquelles._

_- Quels genres ?_

_- Psychomoteur, et neurologique. Mais seuls les examens pourront m'en dire plus._

John ferma les yeux et s'assit sur une chaise.

_- Tout ça est de ma faute._

_- Non, nous en avons déjà discuté, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. L'important est que Rodney soit réveillé._

_- Peut être il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Si jamais il est diminué mentalement ..._

Carson lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

_- Attendons d'abord les résultats. Et Rodney est un battant. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir._

**oOo**

John entra dans la salle des soins intensifs, il y avait quelques patients qui sortaient du bloc opératoire, et il y avait Rodney. John s'approcha du lit.

_- Rodney ? _Pas de réactions. _McKay ? Vous m'entendez ?_

La seule chose qui le différenciait des autres jours, c'était qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond et qu'il n'était plus sous respirateur. John se mit juste au dessus lui, dans son champ de vision, il observa ses yeux, vides de vie. Il allait s'asseoir quand il vit ses yeux se tourner vers lui, il le fixait.

_- Hey ! Ca va Rodney ? Carson, vous pouvez venir ? Il bouge les yeux._

_- Rodney ! Comment allez ... oh non ! Pas ça._

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'alarme retentit. John ne comprenait plus rien.

_- Quel est le problème ? Il me regarde simplement._

_- Il ne vous regarde pas, c'est un signe avant coureur d'une hémoragie cérébrale. Il va bientôt convulser, j'ai besoin de votre aide, vous devez ..._ L'alarme du moniteur cardiaque se mit en route, et Rodney fut pris de convulsions. _Merde. Tenez lui la tête ! Empêchez le d'avaler sa langue !_

John prit la languette que lui tendait Carson et la mit dans la bouche de son coéquipier. Il mit son bras autour de sa tête et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

_- Préparez le bloc, vite ! John ? Vous pouvez nous accompagner jusqu'au bloc opératoire ?_

Il fit oui de la tête.

**oOo**

Quatre heures plus tard, Carson sortit du bloc. John se leva d'un bond.

_- Alors ?_

_- J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie. C'est sûrement à cause d'elle ou grâce à elle qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin. La pression sur le cerveau était trop forte._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Il faut attendre. C'est à Rodney de se battre. S'il passe la nuit, il y aura peut être une chance de le récupérer._

_- Je peux rester là ?_

_- Bien sûr._

Pendant la nuit, John se souvint de l'accident. Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il avait été odieux avec lui.

**TBC.**

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Vous voulez la suite ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore été inventé ?

Hors sujet : je monte une pétition pour avoir la suite du Tournoi (fic coécrite de Rieval et Frozensheep). Aidez moi à les faire bouger. Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez leurs fics et demandez la suite ! Passez même par les messages privés. Ensemble, nous vaincrons.


	2. Flash back

**Note :** C'est officiel, je viens d'apprendre que je suis la marraine du fils de ma meilleure amie. I AM HAPPY ! Je sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic, mais j'avais envie de le dire. LoL.

Petit flash back pour les explications. Après, il faut que je fasse des recherches.

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Lou01 ne sera pas sur internet avant le 1er septembre, elle updatera ses suites après cette date. Elle a intérêt car sinon je vais me fâcher.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 2 -**

Pendant la nuit, John se souvint de l'accident. Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il avait été odieux avec lui.

_** Quelques mois plus tôt **_

_- Je n'en peux plus Elisabeth. Changez moi d'équipe, si vous voulez je travaillerai tous les jours avec Kavanaugh._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Il est moins odieux que Sheppard. Le Colonel me rabaisse constamment devant les autres, et jamais quand nous sommes tous les deux. Je crois qu'il veut que le départ vienne de moi. Donc ..._

_- Je n'aime pas changer les équipes ..._

_- Si vous refusez, je démissionne et je retourne sur Terre. J'ai pleins de propositions d'embauche._

_- Ne me menacez pas Rodney ! J'ai horreur de ça._

_- Excusez moi, mais je veux que vous compreniez ..._

_- J'ai compris, mais c'est impossible de faire des changements pour l'instant. Je vous propose de nous revoir ce soir après la mission. Cette mission est importante._

_- Et vous me changerez d'équipe ?_

Elisabeth eut un instant d'hésitation.

_- Promis._

Rodney se leva pour se préparer à partir sur S3X656. En sortant du bureau d'Elisabeth il croisa Sheppard.

_- Ne soyez pas en retard McKay, ca devient une habitude en ce moment._

Le Canadien le fixa durement, serra les lèvres, regarda Elisabeth et passa son chemin.

_- Colonel ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !_ ordonna Weir.

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? J'ai l'impression de travailler avec un gamin de quatre ans._

_- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, _cria Elisabeth. _Fermez la porte et asseyez vous._

Le comportement de Sheppard la révoltait bien sûr, mais elle était encore plus en colère contre elle même. Elle n'avait rien vu, du moins elle avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Durant les débriefings John envoyait régulièrement des piques blessantes, elle l'avait remarqué mais pensait que c'était un jeu. Là, ça tournait au harcèlement moral **(1)**. Il fallait qu'elle y remédie.

**oOo**

Rodney s'affairait autour de la machine, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil au plafond. L'édifice menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Il avait prévenu Sheppard mais celui ci ne prit pas en compte ses remarques, comme d'habitude. Le Colonel tournait comme un lion en cage, frôlant de temps en temps Rodney.

_- Teyla, Ronon, vous pouvez nous attendre dehors ?_ demanda John au bout d'un moment.

_- Vous en êtes sûr Colonel ?_

_- Oui Teyla. S'il y a danger, c'est à l'extérieur._

_- C'est qu'Eli..._

_- Teyla !_

_- D'accord._

Rodney sentit ses poils s'hérisser, la tension était palpable. Il ne se laissera pas faire cette fois çi, ils allaient régler leurs comptes, içi et maintenant.

_- Vous avez quel âge McKay ? _demanda sèchement le Colonel.

_- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?_

_- Je dirais ... cinq ans d'âge mental. Pas plus._ Il prit une voix enfantine. _Pitié Elisabeth ... ne me laissez pas travailler avec le Colonel ... il n'est pas gentil avec moi ... il me fait peur._

Rodney tapa du poing sur la table et se retourna.

_- Non ! Vous ne me faites pas peur. J'en ai juste ras le bol de vos remarques, cherchez un autre bouc émissaire !_

_- Je remets juste en place votre ego. Vous avez tendance à vous croire le meilleur, mais flash spécial ... vous n'êtes pas le meilleur. _

_- Je suis pourtant le chef scientifique d'Atlantis !_

_- Si vous aviez été le meilleur vous n'auriez pas fait exploser les trois quart d'un univers !_

_- Je ... Est ce que vous allez me la sortir souvent celle la ? Vous croyez que je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Franchement ..._

_- Une seule erreur, c'est ce que vous attendiez sûrement._

_- Pour vous ... comment a dit Elisabeth ? ... rabaisser oui. Je ne vous supporte plus, rien que d'entendre le son de votre voix, ca me donne des ulcères, alors quand vous faites vos exposés ..._ John trembla. _Brrrrr ... Vous m'énervez, le mieux c'est que vous quittiez quelques temps mon équipe, on verra dans quelques mois si je veux bien vous reprendre. Je demanderai un scientifique moins bavard et plus courageux. _

_- Vous êtes une ordure,_ cracha Rodney. _Je ... _Rodney leva soudain la tête, la fissure au plafond se fit plus grande. Le toit menaçait de s'écrouler juste au dessus de Sheppard. _Barrez vous de là !_

Mais voyant que le militaire ne comprenait rien, Rodney le poussa violemment au fond de la salle.

**oOo**

John secoua la tête, de fins morceaux de plâtre tombèrent de ses cheveux. Tout s'était passé si vite, Rodney qui le pousse, un bruit effroyable, de la poussière de partout. Il s'essuya les yeux et toussa. Ses poumons devaient être remplis eux aussi de poussières. Il tourna la tête vers Rodney. Très gros problème, pas de scientifique dans le champ de vision, juste un énorme tas de gravats. _Il doit sûrement se planquer derrière la machine,_ pensa John.

_- McKay !_ pas de réponse. _McKay ! Répondez ! Vous faites la tête ? C'est pas drôle._

Tout à coup, le nuage de poussière retombé, il aperçu des doigts sous les gravats. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

_- Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde. Rodney ! _

_- Colonel ! Vous allez bien ?_ demanda Teyla qui venait d'arriver en trombe dans la salle. _J'ai essayé de vous contacter par radio mais vous ... Rodney !_

_- Aidez moi à le sortir de là ! _

_- Je vais chercher des secours,_ cria Ronon, témoin de la scène.

Ils enlevèrent une par une les pierres et dégagèrent le visage du scientifique.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Nous ... discutions quand le toit nous est tombé sur la tête._ John mit ses doigts sur la carotide. _J'ai un pouls, rapide mais j'en ai un. Vous avez de l'eau sur vous ?_

_- Dehors._

_- Allez me la chercher, avec tout ce sang, je ne sais pas où est l'entaille._

_- Je reviens dans cinq minutes._

Elle partit en courant, un long couloir menait vers la sortie, un trop long couloir. John finit par dégager le corps de sous les gravats, ses derniers mots revenant sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Il regarda un instant sa main, elle tremblait. _Calme toi John, calme toi, ca va bien se passer, il va s'en sortir,_ pensa t'il. Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira et cria quand il sentit des ongles se planter dans son bras.

_- McKay ! Tenez le coup mon vieux, les secours vont arriver._

Le scientifique le regarda, les yeux exorbités, le visage tordu par la douleur, puis il se calma et se détendit. Un peu trop.

_- McKay ? _John se mit dans son champ de vision. Les yeux restèrent immobiles, il chercha un pouls mais n'en trouva point, il comprit alors l'horreur de la situation, il chercha sa radio, mais elle était en miette, idem pour celle de Rodney. _Teyla !_ hurla t'il. _Ronon ! _Mais il était tout seul, seul avec pour mémoire les cours de réanimation que Beckett avait dispensé. _Il faut basculer la tête en arrière et élever le menton._ John se figea. _Et si les cervicales sont touchées ? Je vais le paralyser. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Doucement, doucement, il faut basculer la tête très doucement. Voilà._ Il se pencha pour entendre le plus petit souffle mais rien. Il regarda sa montre et commença la réanimation. _Deux insufflations ... La poitrine se soulève, ok. Un pouls ?_ il mit à nouveau ses doigts sur la carotide. _Merde non. Massage cardiaque externe, compressions sur la poitrine. Un, deux, trois, quatre ..._ il compta jusqu'à quinze. _Allez Rodney, revenez. Deux insufflations. Un, deux, trois, quatre ... _

**oOo**

Carson entra dans la salle, il s'agenouilla tout de suite près de Rodney.

_- Depuis combien de temps la réanimation ?_ Pas de réponse. _Colonel ! Depuis combien de temps faites vous la réanimation ?_

_- Un, deux, trois, quatre ..._

Carson observa le militaire. Son visage était gris foncé, sauf sous les yeux et les pommettes, comme s'il s'était lavé le visage à l'eau, mais c'était des larmes qui avaient nettoyé la poussière. Carson posa une main sur le bras du militaire.

_- John,_ dit-il tout doucement. _Répondez moi._

John s'arrêta. Il regarda sa montre.

_- Cinq minutes._

_- Je vais m'occuper de lui, j'ai l'équipement nécéssaire. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord, sauvez le._

Teyla l'aida à s'éloigner, ils s'assirent plus loin.

_- Je suis une ordure, c'est vrai, je suis une ordure, je suis une ordure, je suis une ordure, je suis une ordure ..._

_- Chut ..._ murmura Teyla.

** Fin du flash back **

_- Je suis une ordure,_ murmura John.

Ca faisait trois mois qu'il se le disait. C'était son chemin de croix, son mea culpa. Il allait devoir maintenant affronter le regard de Rodney.

Il se leva et approcha du lit. Il était réveillé et observait le plafond comme si un E2PZ était incrusté dedans.

_- Rodney ?_

Il tourna la tête vers le colonel, laissa couler de la bave sur son oreiller, et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le plafond. John prit un mouchoir et lui essuya la bouche.

_- Il est réveillé ? _demanda Carson.

_- Oui. Je l'ai appelé et il a tourné la tête vers moi. Il me reconnaît._

_- Désolé d'être pessimiste, mais je pense plutôt qu'il a tourné la tête vers vous parce qu'il a entendu du bruit. Pour l'instant c'est un bébé qui vient de naître et qui découvre des sons, des couleurs. _

En effet, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vide, il ressemblait plus à un nouveau né qu'à un scientifique.

_- S'il faut, je l'aiderai à tout réapprendre,_ dit John. _Je le jure._

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

**TBC.**

**(1) J'en vis un en ce moment et je peux vous dire que c'est dur. Je suis à deux doigts de mettre une claque à ma collègue. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça.**


	3. La requête

**Note :** Ca été laborieux mais grâce à Charlie je me remets doucement à cette fic. Un **GRAND** merci à Auvi pour son aide, c'est une pro dans ce domaine. Saschka m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas écris depuis le 13 août. C'est long !

**Résumé des deux précédents chapitres : **Rodney ne supporte l'attitude de John, il demande à Weir de le changer d'équipe. Lors de la dernière mission, John et Rodney se disputent violemment jusqu'au moment où le toit leur tombe sur la tête. Rodney est gravement blessé et reste dans le coma pendant trois mois. A son réveil les séquelles ont l'air nombreuses, John se sent coupable.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

Elisabeth convoqua Carson, Kate et John a une réunion pour parler de Rodney. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé mais il n'avait aucune réaction.

_- Je serai d'avis de le tranférer sur Terre, il aura les meilleurs médecins, les meilleurs traitements._

_- Il sera surtout mis dans une chambre et on le laissera mourir. C'est hors de question, il reste sur Atlantis._

_- John, Atlantis n'est pas adaptée pour la rééducation, et nous ne savons pas si Rodney retrouvera un jour la parole ou la motricité de ses membres._

_- Docteur Beckett, quels sont les résultats ?_ demanda Kate.

_- Il n'est capable pour l'instant que de respirer seul, d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne répond à aucune stimulation auditive ou visuelle et ne bouge ni les mains ni les pieds._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il est tétraplégique ?_

_- Non, il réagit aux réflexes cutanés et ostéo tendineux mais il n'est pas maître de son corps. C'est comme s'il était passif. _

_- N'oubliez pas l'existence de l'être humain derrière ce corps inerte. _

_- Je ne l'oublie pas John. Mais vous croyez qu'il est heureux comme ça ? _

_- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais je sais qu'il est mieux auprès des ses amis que parmis des inconnus._

_- Amis ? _questionna Weir. _J'ai bien l'impression que votre mémoire vous joue des tours Colonel Sheppard. Vous voulez simplement vous racheter de l'avoir mis dans cette ... situation._

John se leva et fit quelques pas, essayant de maîtriser sa colère et Kate parla à voix basse avec Elisabeth. La discussion risquait de dégénérer. John regrettait les derniers mots qu'il avait eu avec Rodney et Elisabeth s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé sur la dernière mission. Les deux dirigeants étaient depuis à couteaux tirés.

_- Reprenons calmement, c'est pour son bien que nous sommes là,_ tenta Carson.

Ils reprirent tous leurs places autour de la table.

_- Laissez moi un ou deux mois avec Rodney, je m'occuperai de lui et avec moi il réapprendra ..._

_- Vous êtes kinésithérapeute et ergothérapeute maintenant ?_ coupa Carson.

_- Non, mais les Docteurs Maxell et Morton m'ont promis de m'aider au début. _

_- J'ai peur que vous vous fassiez trop d'illusions. Les chances de guérisons sont ..._

_- Cessez d'être aussi pessimiste Kate ! Vous n'aidez pas ! Rodney a besoin d'avoir des gens qui y croient._

_- De toute façon, c'est trop tôt pour connaîtres les vraies séquelles._ Carson regarda Elisabeth. _Je crois qu'on peut laisser une chance au Colonel, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

_- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr Carson ?_

_- Le Dédale ne sera pas là avant un mois, un mois et demi. Il a pas mal été abimé lors de la dernière rencontre avec les Oris._

_- C'est vrai. Colonel, je vous laisse vous occuper de Rodney jusqu'à ce que le Dédale revienne. Nous aviserons ensuite. Carson et Kate superviserons les progrès._

_- Merci._

_- La réunion est terminée._

**oOo**

Sheppard soupira en sortant de réunion, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Rodney se retrouve dans un hospice, même s'il savait au fond de lui que le SGC et l'Etat Major auraient fournis les meilleurs médecins. Mais il voulait racheter sa faute.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il observa Rodney pendant quelques minutes, lui qui quelques mois auparavant était si animé, si bavard, là il regardait le plafond. Est ce qu'il pensait ? Est ce qu'il rêvait quand il était endormi ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout oublié, pas lui le plus grand génie de deux galaxies. John l'avait cassé, brisé. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Rodney avait ses mains recroquevillées sur son torse. John lui prit une main et commença à la masser.

_- Bonjour Rodney, c'est moi John. Je sais que vous m'entendez, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je vais être votre professeur, je vais tout vous réapprendre, vous redeviendrez le génie que vous étiez, mais il faudra m'aider. Vous devez vous battre et à nous deux nous réussirons. Je n'ai pas envie que vous retourniez sur Terre, votre place est içi, près de vos amis. Regardez moi, j'aimerai que pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui que vous me regardiez simplement. Rodney ?_ Il fixait toujours le plafond. John essuya la salive qui coulait le long de la joue. _Ouais, ce n'est pas gagné._

Rodney ferma les yeux et s'endormit. John massa l'autre main.

**oOo**

Deux semaines plus tard, il y avait du changement, très peu mais il y en avait tout de même. Dès que John rentrait dans la chambre et parlait, Rodney tournait la tête vers lui, il ne reconnaissait que lui. Si c'était un infirmier qui parlait, il restait là à regarder le plafond. Plafond décoré par Zelenka. Il avait créé une sorte de mobile avec les planètes du système solaire.

A chaque fois que Maxell venait faire les massages, John était là et il apprenait. Il voulait les pratiquer lui même, il ne savait pour l'instant que masser les mains. Il discutait avec le kiné quand il sentit une main agripper son index. Il se retourna et vit Rodney qui le regardait.

_- Hey mon pote ! Ca va ? Vous pouvez serrer plus mon doigt ? Oui, comme ça. Super !_

John était aux anges, il sourit et il vit Rodney ébaucher lui aussi un sourire. Maxell, témoin de la scène, lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_- Bravo Colonel, on dirait que ça marche._

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus, il regardait son ami couché sur ce lit, il put lire dans ses yeux un début de vie. En arrivant sur Atlantis, John avait redonné vie à la cité, il allait faire pareil avec Rodney.

**TBC.**

**Mon Dieu que c'est dur ! Je suis nulle en ce qui concerne les malades sortant du coma. Je peux vous dire que c'est des heures et des heures de recherches. Encore un énorme merci à Auvi.**


	4. Changements

**Note :** J'ai écris le début de ce chapitre dans le train, ça m'a permis de passer le temps. Vous verrez qu'en lisant ce chapitre j'ai été inspirée par mon filleul. Merci pour ta rapidité Auvi, je te revaudrai ça.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 4 -

_- Allez Rodney, ouvrez la bouche, vous aimez le chocolat non ? Le chef a préparé ça spécialement pour vous. Allez ... Nous avons fait le même exercice hier avec un peu de purée et vous avez presque tout mangé !_

Mais Rodney était têtu, il pinçait les lèvres. John lui attrappa le menton et tenta de lui faire ouvrir la bouche mais Rodney cria de rage et poussa violemment la main de John. Ce dernier se retrouva tacheté de crème au chocolat. Il s'essuya le visage et soupira. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna.

_- Otez ce sourire de votre visage Carson._

_- Désolé, mais c'était comique. Euh ... vous en avez encore dans les cheveux._

John se leva, prit un mouchoir et s'essuya.

_- J'en ai marre, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème avec le chocolat, il a avalé seulement deux petites cuillières._

_- N'oubliez pas qu'après de graves accidents, certains patients se réveillent avec une personnalité différente, peut être que ses goûts ont changés ..._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il aimera plus le goût vanille ou fraise ?_

_- Ca se peut, c'est une nouvelle personne, il gardera certainement quelques traits de caractère, mais ne rêvez pas, vous ne retrouverez pas l'ancien Rodney. Quoique ça doit vous arranger, vous détestiez quand il râlait, vous devez être heureux de pouvoir le **" reprogrammer "** à votre façon._

John le fusilla du regard.

_- Ne redites plus jamais ça. C'est vrai que je me suis mal comporté avec lui._

_- Très mal !_

_- Oui, très mal, j'en paie le prix fort aujourd'hui alors gardez vos commentaires pour vous !_

_- Désolé !_ s'emporta Carson. _Mais ça me fait du mal de voir **mon** ami allongé sur ce lit. Je le connaissait mieux que vous, nous discutions souvent le soir dans mon bureau, il me relatait les éléments de la journée, ce que vous lui aviez dit ... j'aurai pu faire un livre sur toutes vos remarques blessantes. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est de ne pas être venu vous voir avant l'accident, je l'ai laissé souffrir, je l'ai laissé tomber. Franchement, il serait mieux loin de vous._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait qu'il a fait des progrès. Il a changé et moi aussi, je suis devenu moins égoïste, je fais attention aux autres._

_- Oui c'est vrai ..._ Carson fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Rodney. _Ca fait longtemps qu'il met ses doigts dans la bouche ?_

_- Trois ou quatre jours._

Le médecin s'assit sur le lit et alluma sa lampe de poche.

_- Rodney ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de mal._ Il lui enleva délicatement la main. _Ouvrez la bouche, je ne fais que regarder._

Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, il gémit. John s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, leurs doigts s'agrippèrent.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là, ouvrez la bouche._

John ouvrit la bouche en grand et Rodney fit de même.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais,_ fit Carson en éteignant sa lampe de poche. _Il a une prémolaire cariée **(1)**._

_- Donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas du chocolat._

_- Oui, ça doit lui faire mal, c'est du sucre et en plus c'est froid. Bon, je vais appeler le Docteur Thizy, et je vais préparer un calmant pour endormir légèrement Rodney._

_- L'endormir ?_

_- Un léger sédatif, sinon il va bouger._

Carson sortit de la pièce, John caressa les cheveux de Rodney.

_- Je suis nul, je n'ai pas compris que tu ... que vous souffriez. _

**oOo**

Pendant que Rodney était soigné par le dentiste d'Atlantis, John fut convoqué par Kate. C'était une obligation s'il voulait continuer à s'occuper de Rodney.

_- Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?_

_- Et vous comment allez vous ?_

_- John, ne recommencez pas comme l'autre fois. J'ai eu une longue journée, j'aimerai que vous soyez un peu plus coopératif._

Il en avait marre, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait rabrouer dans la journée. Même ses blagues ne faisaient plus rire personne.

_- Ok. Comment ça va ? Très mal. Je suis fatigué._

_- Physiquement ou moralement ?_

_- Je suis plus fatigué moralement, je ne vois plus personne car je passe presque toute la journée avec lui et lorsque je me promène dans les couloirs j'entends les remarques du personnel civil, je vois l'attitude des militaires, j'ai perdu toute autorité sur eux. _

_- Et avec vos amis ?_

_- Quels amis ? Je n'en ai plus. _

_- Et Teyla ? Et Ronon ?_

_- Teyla, même si elle ne le montre pas, m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé. _

_- Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_- Je pense ... d'après Ronon elle s'en veut aussi, elle n'est pas restée avec nous juste avant l'éboulement, je lui avais donné l'ordre de sortir et elle ne m'a pas tenu tête. _

_- On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Et Ronon ? Il vous parle ?_

_- Très peu, déjà que ce n'est pas un grand bavard ... Comme SGA1 a été dissoute, ils se sont retrouvés dans une autre équipe, et ça, il ne l'accepte pas._ Il soupira. _J'ai tout détruit._

_- Et si vous démissionniez ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Depuis le réveil de Rodney vous ne participez que très peu à la vie de la cité._

_- Je suis parti quand même trois ou quatre fois en mission de sauvetage, je gère les dossiers de recrutements militaires et je participe encore aux réunions des chefs de sections. Le reste du temps je m'occupe de Rodney, c'est un boulot difficile._

_- Vous pourriez laisser les médecins s'occuper de lui ..._

_- Si vous aviez un fils, vous le laisseriez entre les mains d'inconnus ?_

_- Fils ?_

_- Euh ... je veux dire ... ami ..._ balbutia John.

_- Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Depuis combien de temps avez vous l'impression d'être son père ou sa mère ?_

_- Je ... je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'il me reconnaît, depuis qu'il me sourit. Il a l'air si fragile ... je ne cherche qu'à le protéger, lui réapprendre les choses simples comme manger. Je sais que j'ai agi au début pour me racheter, mais maintenant ... je l'ai vu évoluer au cours des dernières semaines, et à chaque progrès je suis fier de lui. Je ressens un truc ..._

_- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est de la pitié que vous ressentez ?_

_- Non. Même si nous avons deux ans d'écart, c'est ... de l'amour paternel. Ca jouera peut être en ma défaveur lorsque vous prendrez tous une décision, mais c'est ce que je ressens._

Le téléphone sonna, et Kate répondit.

_- C'était Carson, les soins sont terminés, ils ramènent Rodney dans sa chambre._

_- Je peux y aller ?_

_- Oui, nous avons fait de gros progrès. _

**oOo**

Il entra dans la pièce et observa Rodney. Il dormait, encore assommé par les calmants. Oui, fragile, si fragile, il devra le protéger, ne plus jamais le laisser souffrir pour une carie. La prochaine fois, il sera plus vigilant. Développer l'instinct maternel. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

_- eu ... ne ... _balbutia t'il.

_- Tu veux dire mon prénom ? Moi c'est John._

_- ... ohn ... ohn ... ohn ..._

_- C'est bien, c'est déjà ça._

Rodney sourit.

_- Ca se voit que tu es heureux avec moi. Personne ne t'enlevera, tu resteras avec moi. _

Le Dédale allait arriver dans deux jours. La décision finale sur le sort de Rodney était entre les mains de Carson, de Kate, et d'Elisabeth. John sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac, peut être l'instinct maternel se développait en lui.

**TBC.**

**(1) Expérience personnelle ! lol. Finalement, je n'ai pas souffert quand le dentiste m'a arraché la dent. Ouf. J'ai même failli prendre un fou-rire.**


	5. L'échéance

**Note** Excusez moi pour le retard mais je traverse une période très très difficile sur le plan personnel. Et tant que les souçis ne seront pas passés, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire. Donc voiçi un mini chapitre dédicacé à Auvi qui bêta lit, à Charlie et à Alphy qui me réclament la suite.

**Disclaimer** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 5 -

Il était sur le pas de la porte, il observait l'homme couché sur le lit. Non, pas un homme, mais plutôt un enfant, un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte.

_- Vous vous rendez compte que son Q.I. ne doit pas dépasser les 50 ? _déclara t'il. _C'est drôle quand on y pense, lui qui rabaissait les gens pour leurs ignorances et incompétences ..._

_- Oui, mais quand même,_ répondit l'homme à côté de lui, _il est vachement diminué._

_- Un jour le destin vous rattrappe, c'est peut être un juste retour des choses. _

Les deux hommes n'entendirent pas Sheppard qui revenait du mess avec un café dans les mains. Ce dernier surprit la conversation.

_- Excusez moi ! _dit-il sèchement. _Cela ne vous gêne pas de parler de McKay de cette façon ? _

Calwell se retourna et toisa le Colonel, tandis que son second lieutenant partit la tête basse pour ne pas croiser son regard assassin.

_- Bonjour Colonel Sheppard. Je voulais juste le voir de mes propres yeux. Alors, d'après les rumeurs vous jouez les nounous ? _

_- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, juste son ami et même si je n'ai pas les diplômes nécessaires, j'aide son kinésithérapeute et son ergothérapeute à le faire progresser. _

_- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait fait des progrès._

_- Vous ne l'avez pas vu à son réveil._

Il entra dans la pièce, suivi par Caldwell, il se dirigea vers le lit, regarda Rodney, sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Rodney sourit à son tour. Un lien très fort s'était tissé entre eux.

_- Vous lui parlez ? _demanda Caldwell.

_- Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr._

_- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien lui dire ? C'est une plante verte._

John respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

_- Ce n'est pas une plante verte, il a des émotions, il répond à certains ordres comme ouvrir la bouche, tendre la main, et en lui parlant normalement je lui ré-apprends le language. Je tiens un carnet où je note ses progrès. Il ne faut pas le voir comme un handicapé mental, mais plutôt comme un enfant qui doit réapprendre les gestes quotidiens. Il faut juste le stimuler avec des exercices pour exploiter la partie de son cerveau qui n'a pas été abimée. _

_- Ca fait bizarre de savoir que son cerveau a été abimé, c'était un génie, nous ne pouvons pas le nier, un sacré emmerdeur mais un génie tout de même. Même si ça me coûte de le dire, Atlantis a beaucoup perdu suite à son accident._ Caldwell fut troublé par le regard insistant de Rodney, cela le mit mal à l'aise. _Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des rapports à lire. _Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte._ Sheppard, même si tout ça peut nuire à votre carrière militaire, je trouve que vous avez du courage de vous occuper du Docteur McKay. _

John sourit et inclina la tête en guise de remerciement, avec cette dernière phrase Caldwell s'était en quelque sorte excusé pour les propos tenus plus tôt.

**oOo**

John soupira, le Dédale était de retour, le temps lui était compté. Le trio infernal composé de Weir, Beckett et Heightmeyer allait bientôt statuer sur le sort de Rodney. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait perdre la bataille, perdre Rodney, et ça, ça lui était insupportable. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils. Et comme presque tous les jours, il lui chanta la même chanson. Quelques paroles semblaient écrites pour eux, elles lui rappelaient le temps où ils s'envolaient en Jumper.

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly _

I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like trees  
The rivers and the hills  
The forests and the streams

Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
Mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

- _Je te jure que je t'emmènerai bientôt voler au dessus de la cité, et plus tard, c'est toi qui prendra le contrôle du Jumper. Oui, tu verras, tu vas redevenir le grand Docteur McKay, le meilleur astrophysicien des deux galaxies. Mais avant ça, tu vas va devoir m'aider. Il faut qu'on montre à Weir et compagnie que l'on forme une grande équipe._

**oOo**

John était épuisé, la journée avait été éprouvante. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, il savait qui c'était. Il alla ouvrir et les laissa entrer. Ils étaient tous là, l'ergothérapeute, le kinésithérapeute, Carson, Elisabeth, et Kate. Ils voulaient des explications. John ferma quelques instants les yeux et réalisa qu'il venait de perdre Rodney.

**TBC.**

**La chanson est «Walking in the air» du groupe Nightwish. Pour l'écouter, allez sur radioblog et tapez dans recherche le titre de la chanson. Là des résultats vont apparaître et vous devrez cliquer sur le «372d» s'il y est. **


End file.
